


Before I Sleep

by disorientedanemone



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Multi, a lil graphic, but maybe it's all just a metaphor, idoazu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disorientedanemone/pseuds/disorientedanemone
Summary: Azul wanted to be with Jade and Floyd. Forever.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Before I Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I wrote something, this ship is dragging me straight into the abyss with them. 
> 
> You've been warned in the tags.

**Before I Sleep**

_"We've finally found one! ♪"_

_"My, look at how small it is..."_

_"It's better than nothing, right!? Let's split up the tentacles evenly this time, though~"_

_"Hm, I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Aaah~ it looks sooo delicious. I don't think I can hold back any longer~"_

_"Ssh, it'll flee if we wake it up."_

_"But it's a lot more fun if your prey struggles a bit, isn't it~?"_

_"Huh, I can hardly disagree with that."_

_""Fufufu...""_

  
**———**

Azul opened his eyes, bed sheets and clothes wet and sticky with sweat (another unfortunate side effect of being a human). A slight moan escaped his lips as he sat up straight, stretching this troublesome body.

_A dream? … or perhaps a memory?_

Azul shook his head, trying to remove this most unpleasant experience from his mind. Then, he noticed a shadow lurking in the corner of his eye.  
A tall man stood beside the window, observing the dark blue ocean landscape through it, one of his eyes glowing faintly.

"Jade."

"Good morning, Azul." A slight bow accompanying his answer. "Did you not sleep well?"

"It is a little early for business, isn't it?", Azul asked cautiously, ignoring Jade's question. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard pained noises coming from your room, so I simply went to check up on you." A smile formed on Jade's lips. Azul couldn't see it clearly, but he knew it was there. "I apologize for my intrusion."

"... I see." Azul paused for a moment. "Thank you for worrying."

"There is no need to thank me. Then I will take my leave." Jade turned around and chuckled as he left the room. "Perhaps you ought to take a shower before joining the others, dorm leader."

The door clicked and Azul could feel the heat flushing his cheeks. Nothing went past Jade's nose, typical for an eel.

  
**———**

"Sucks that we aren't in the same class." Floyd pouted, dejectedly resting his head in his hands. "Can't I just transfer into your class, Jade?"

"Hm, I suspect that might require a lot of paperwork to fill out", Jade replied. "And a sound reasoning."

"Can't we just buy the permission? Come on~" Floyd raised his voice, not satisfied with Jade's bleak answer.

"Please try to behave inside the cafeteria." Azul interrupted. "And a trivial matter like that would be a waste of money."

"You're the one to talk, Azul." Floyd's voice grew flippant. "You're hogging Jade all the time anyway. Like last night."

"Excuse me?" Azul couldn't hide his surprise at Floyd's accusation. What did he mean by last night? Didn't Jade only stop by him in the morning?

Jade chuckled. "So you noticed when I slipped out of bed."

"'course I noticed you weren't beside me anymore." Floyd smiled, showing his teeth. "I was worried you were going to go eat Azul all by yourself."

"My, I would never do such a thing." Jade replied, the same devious smile on his face. "I would have at least left one of the tentacles for you."

They chuckled at each other while wondering which of Azul's parts would be the most delicious. Azul could only listen quietly to this embarrassing conversation, mustering the faces of the two men sitting on the opposite side of the cafeteria table.  
Floyd's pointy teeth were always visible, like pure white, sharp knives, eager to tear into his food. Azul often caught him running his long tongue over them too, like he did right now, quite the unprofessional display.  
Jade's teeth, however, were hidden, often covered by his hand. One would not think that pretending, coy smile of his would hide the deadliness of a predator behind. Well, getting underestimated by his surroundings was Jade's strategy after all.  
And yet, when Jade spoke, the pointy edges of his teeth were visible. Unconsciously, Azul always hoped to catch a glimpse of them, eagerly watching Jade's mouth—

_Gulp._

"Hm?" The twins halted their morbid conversation, their mismatched eyes on Azul.

"What's wrong, Azul~" Floyd laughed.

"I apologize if we made you uncomfortable", Jade said teasingly, the smile on his face as fake as his apology.

"No", Azul regained his composure quickly, realizing the twins were just out for a reaction. He wasn't in the mood to play along with their provocations today. "I was simply shocked you would hold such a vulgar conversation over lunch. I expected better of you."

"Huh, he's mad now~"

"Oh my", Jade feigned surprise, if only for a slight moment. "But how Floyd would put it, obedient prey is no fun after all."

Their hissed laughing caught the attention of the other students. But for some reason, Azul didn't mind.

  
**———**

  
Azul sat at his desk, pouring over dozens of contracts, sorting out the more... _troublesome_ ones. Students who haven't paid. Students who tried to negotiate the price. He'd send his twins after them, he knew he could rely on them to fix things. It was late, his eyelids were getting heavy, but Azul wasn't one to leave tasks unfinished before calling it a day.

He stopped in his tracks. Maybe he was tired, but concentrating on the small letters, the devious fine print, on the contracts was getting difficult.

And then a thought pierced his mind. The twins. They saw him at his worst, his absolute lowest, and yet their commitment to him remained unchanged, still sheepishly waiting for orders every day.

His heart warmed at the sight of them in his office, and yet he wondered if their relationship was on a timer, an unspoken contract between the three of them. When will they finally stop having interest in their little game? Would he have to steadily keep raising the stakes, think of bigger, more grand schemes to keep them at his side?

Losing them, it was a thought he couldn't bear.

With an empty sheet of paper before him, he set up a new contract.

  
**———**

  
"Mh, he always smells so nice~ Makes it hard to hold back sometimes~♪"

"I'm inclined to agree, my dear brother."

_Another dream?_

"I want to sink my teeth into him."

"That wouldn't do good. Getting caught eating another student only leads to trouble." A chuckle. "Moreso, if it's our dorm leader."

"Then we just avoid getting caught~"

Azul's eyes snapped open.

Above him, a pair of golden glowing eyes was staring at him.

No, it was actually two pairs of mismatched eyes, hunched over his bed, quietly watching him, observing their prey.

"What are you two doing here?!" Azul's voice was coarse and breathless as he sat up in his bed, his heart beat drowning out the gentle sound of the waves outside. "Leave this room at once!"

"How cold~" Floyd pouted, sitting on the bed.

Jade sat down on the other side, wordless, his usual smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Azul tried to remain composed, but his voice failed him. He was used to their silly little mind games, but sneaking up on him in the middle of the night? He felt like that was a barrier they shouldn't have crossed. "Finally having enough of me? I don't blame you after my pathetic display the other day. Just get it over with then."

Azul's empty laugh filled the room, much to the twins' surprise.

Then the room stayed quiet for a few moments.

"What're you talking about? We’re not here to really eat you, y’know?" Floyd broke the silence. "At least not _yet_."

"Then what do you want?" Azul hissed at them.

"You have been looking awfully exhausted these past few days." Jade answered, his voice tinged with concern ( _must be his imagination_ ). "So we simply wanted to make sure you've been getting enough rest."

"You're not doing a very good job at it, then." Azul finally calmed down, back to his calculating self. He looked at the twins, one after another, trying to guess their request. This nightly torture session must simply be their way of negotiating the conditions. "Just name your price, I don’t have time for games right now."

Jade and Floyed exchanged surprised looks, then focused their gaze back on Azul, inching ever closer to him.

"We just told ya what we want, didn't we?" Floyed sighed. "You're so stuck up sometimes."

"We're not here to negotiate." There was no malice in Jade's voice, it sounded rather gentle, actually. "We're merely curious about what's troubling you."

"..." Azul paused. It was a silence that felt like an eternity as the pair of eels silently watched him. "Make a contract with me."

"Are you serious?" Floyd laughed. "Want to have my deep voice back that badly?"

"Well, that's quite the request." Even Jade couldn't hide his confusion, showing a puzzled expression. "Who in their right mind would make a contract with _you_?"

"Won't you hear this poor, unfortunate soul out?" Azul smiled wryly. "My desire is quite simple."

"And what would that be?" Jade asked curiously.

"Stay with me. Forever. I... I need you." With eyes downcast, Azul spoke his wish.

"Huh." Floyd yawned. "That all? Sounds kinda lame."

"Now, Floyd, let's hear him out." Jade didn't take his eyes off Azul. "What are you offering?"

"... My body."

Jade and Floyd exchanged surprised looks. Then, seconds passed, and Floyd laughed, showing his teeth. A vicious? affectionate?? smile formed on Jade's lips.

"Why didn't you just say so sooner~"

"I must confess, this is quite the compelling offer."

Then their voices filled the room in unison.

_"It's a deal!"_

  
**———**

  
The next moments passed by in a flash. They acted quickly. Like predators finally making a move on their prey.

One pair of hands unbuttoned his shirt. Another pair of hands got rid of the bed sheets, taking his now uncovered wrists, pressing them into the pillows. The eels' cold hands were all over his body, sending shivers down his spine.

Floyd ran his tongue over Azul's arm, hands, fingers, seemingly savouring every part of his body.

"Mh, you taste salty, Azul", Floyd said, grazing Azul's fingers with his teeth. "Did you take a swim in the ocean?"

Heat was welling up in Azul's body, he felt like burning up. Jade was sliding off Azul's pants, moving his face closer, planting a kiss on the inside of his thighs.

And then, Jade opened his jaw and sunk his teeth into Azul's flesh. At the same time, he felt Floyd's teeth tearing the skin on his fingers, almost teasingly, before biting down hard.

A moan escaped Azul's mouth. Mind muddled with pain and pleasure.

"I like my prey better when I'm chasing them", Floyd said, blood dripping from his mouth, dyeing the bed covers in a deep red. "But this isn't bad either."

"Once again, I have to agree with you, Floyd." Jade raised his face, looking just as unmannerly as his brother, lips covered red.

The two of them continued leaving bite marks all over Azul's body, marking their territory, almost as if claiming parts, like starved animals about to have a feast.

One pair of teeth sunk into his shoulder, another one tore at his ear lobes, his jaw. A tongue ran down his Adam's apple, before softly biting into it.  
His consciousness flickered, he could hear them argue over who gets to take _that_ part, Azul couldn't tell anymore how many sets of teeth chomped through his skin.

The twins were breathing heavily, continuously tearing skin, gnawing on Azul's flesh, each of his cries filling them with more excitement.  
Between the frantic chewing and swallowing a kiss was forced onto his lips, a long tongue (Jade’s? Floyd’s? Not like he could tell) forcefully intruding. The iron-like taste of his own blood filled his mouth, feeling the razor sharp teeth pulling at his lips, his tongue, until biting down, sending another sharp pain throughout Azul’s body.

Ah, _yes_. This is what he wanted. To be inside them. To become one. To give and take.

That way, they’ll never leave him alone.

Feeling their rigid, hot breath on his damaged body, hearing them whispering sweet nothings into his ear, his mind finally went blank. Darkness approaching him, pulling him deeper and deeper into the abyss.

The conditions of the contract have been fulfilled.


End file.
